


Gossip

by ReaderJane



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Research Department is a dangerous place to work, if it's W&H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: after Carpe Noctem  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Gossip"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Angel Investigations."

"Angel! Answering the phone yourself..." Lilah tutted.

"What do you want?"

"I heard some fascinating gossip." Lilah leaned back in her executive chair. "The Slayer's been dead since May, and a _robot_ is impersonating her?" The phone was silent. "One Slayer dead and the other in prison... whoever will protect the world from evil?"

"You should check your sources." Odd, she'd expected anger or fear.

"You deny it, then?"

The warmth in his voice made Lilah flinch. "Buffy is alive. And Faith is as free as she wants to be."

Lilah disconnected. Someone in Research would die tonight.


End file.
